Amnesia
by Rentarou
Summary: Amnesia. Memories make up a person, who they are - their personality, behavior, response! What happens when it's all taken away? It all but leaves a blank, and utterly confused slate who lost how she was starting from her Academic Years to the Present. Will she ever remember her crimes? Most importantly, will she remember him..?


**Okay, hi i guess? It's been years and just sayin', between you and me, this thing was lying around my doc manager. It's been just layin 'round, waiting to be published since I've always wanted to just- Ugh, that trash of a prologue. Even now! This is trash haha... But I hope I improved?**

 **This is going to be a complete rewrite of Amnesia, I'm going to start from the ground up - with an actual plan and a hopefully better story haha...**

 **Okay, besides all that, let's move on to the storyyy!**

* * *

"...please... Sir...ne-...calm..."

" _NO!_ I..."

"...sorry...nee-"

 _Drip._ Amongst the back-and-forth screaming and repeated protests to calm down, the female that lay on the coma was sleeping quite peacefully. As though the chaotic scene hadn't been happening right outside her doorstep. A man's voice boomed outside the room,

" _NO!...FUCK YOU!_ "

The desperation had grown evident in the man's voice, the sound of shuffling could now be heard outside. As though he was trying to struggle his way out of their grasp, both physically and mentally. The expression of longing, sorrow, desperation were all shown and heard on his face and voice as clear as day. He wanted no other than to get away from these _people_ that prevented him from meeting _her_.. The person whom he was so desperately in love with, the _woman_ who had loved, cared, accepted him! Furious and desperate he was as all that separated them was a door.

"...Sedative!"

A man hollers out hoping someone could hear his call. They _needed_ to put this young man under or else. Everyone knew this call was right, from the spectators that had begun to pile up from the noise to the patients who had been stirred awake from this commotion.

"NOOO-"

The screaming that had been slowly growing in intensity had begun to die out as a coated individual put him under, further rendering him unconscious.

Unbeknownst to them, the individual who had been sleeping quite peacefully had been unknowingly affected by the events that unfolded outside. The once dreamless sleep had evolved into something more sinister - A nightmare. It had started innocent enough, slight creasing of eyebrows, though as the screams of protest grew in volume the more had she been affected.

Sweat clung onto her like a vice. Beads of sweat could now be seen rolling off of her temple. The slight twitching of her fingers slowly evolved into slight movements within her arms and legs. Suffice to say she was restless. Her expression was nothing short either, it was scrunched up in disgust and pain. She was hurting. She was _oh-_ so desperately hurting from the sinister image her very own mind had conjured up. Moreover, when the screaming that grew in intensity and slowly died down it allowed her mind to paint quite a convincing picture. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as though she was in danger when the nightmare she'd been having increased in intensity.

She awoke with a jerk, her left leg weakly shoots in the air, ignoring the pain that shot up to her head. Shaking and shivering from what she'd encountered. Just while ago she wanted- no needed to escape from that hell. It was as though she'd been running for a marathon with her labored breathing. Her eyes instantly shoot open, immediately surveying the unfamiliar surroundings.

.. . .

Considering her rude awakening, it was hard to make out the image that lay in front of her. Elbow propped up on the bed, she surveys her surroundings disoriented. Vision bleary, she tried to clearly make out the small details that lay in the room but one thing's for sure, she wasn't there anymore.

 _It.. Was just a dream._

A large pent-up breath was immediately let out, as though she was now finally being permitted to breathe again.

 **..beep..beep...**

Her left hand reaching up to clutch at the fabric at her chest, heaving, trying to calm herself down. Once shaky, shallow breaths gradually turned into deep breaths as she was before deprived of oxygen. She began breathing in and out deeply, trying to suck in as much air as she could.

The once pale, terrorized body had now calmed down. But even so, despite her now calm demeanor a mind-numbing pain resides. Though combined with adrenaline, the woman was seemingly able to put it to the back of her mind. She starts blinking slowly, trying to get rid of the mist that clouded her vision. Seeing as that hadn't so much as worked, she starts to squint at her surroundings, trying to make it out.

From the bland, gloomy, white walls that surround her, the pungent smell of disinfectants, the drip-drop of the IV, the beeping of a machine to her left, to the muffled voices right outside her door. She could only guess that she was within the confines of a hospital room.

Glancing below, she starts to inspect her body, curious as to what damage had been inflicted onto her but she finds herself too weak. Though she was able to feebly kick her leg out upon awakening, it wasn't too outstanding. It had barely been a kick actually. Facing the reality that she was currently too weak, she withdrew her plan and settled to lay once more onto the bed.

Staring onto the ceiling, she began coming down from her high. The adrenaline that coursed through her veins had started to wear off. The once numbed pain shot up instantly, searing pain shot up to her skull instantly. She was in anguish.

Whining and groaning in pain, it was as though something was pounding on her temple, attempting to push out her eye from its socket. The entire right side of her face, from the temple to her jaw was hurting. The pain had amounted to a staggering amount as everything just hurt.

The pain was simply unbearable. Shaking hands start to reach up onto her head, feeling what seemed to be cloth- bandages..?

 _Throb..._

Her hand that wandered around her head instantly shot up to her head. She was now clutching onto her head as though she was holding on for _dear_ life. Her nails raked on her head, tangling her hair in messy locks. Her eyes were squeezed immensely shut as though she was hoping the pain would lessen.

Groaning and writhing in pain, she couldn't talk, think, nor move. The pain prevented her from doing so, it had been simply too much. Slowly, bile started to build up to her throat, threatening to be let out, her vision was slowly getting distorted, it was agony.

Unknown to her, the commotion outside had been slowly wrapped up, all noticing the distress of the woman that lay beyond the door. As though the rapid beeping was anything to go by.

A nurse immediately saunters in, moving over to her side, trying to get her to calm down. Noticing the pained expression and the pained clutching of her head, she immediately calls for medicine and a trash bag.

Sitting the patient up, she tries to rub comforting circles on her back whilst waiting for the medicine and that extra plastic bag that would serve in handy in case she throws up.

Another nurse comes in and freezes at the sight of the patient. The nurse shoots her a look that said, _'Water..,'all_ the while flicking her head to the bathroom which instantly jolts the nurse out of her reverie.

Doctors and nurses start piling into her room all the while she laid on her bed, nails raking on her head in pain. They waited and waited until she was conscious enough to pay attention to them.

Feeling a cold wet glass on her lips, she drank hungrily, throat parched from the silent agonizing screams she'd made. Once again, feeling a tablet-shaped on her lips and swallowed it with no hesitation. She begged for it to all end.

The burning pain that coursed through her veins did no help either, only further increasing her desire of ending it all.

Tears dribbled down her cheeks once again, resuming their journey from when she was in pain. Feeling the medicine kick in, she starts drifting between the line of consciousness and unconsciousness. In her last moments, she couldn't but hold a thought,

 _'Why won't it stop...?'_

* * *

 **Let me ruin the drama with my a/n.**

 **Okay, I'm pretty sure I'm trash at story telling. Think I'd do be better with stuff like documenting and what not but I figured, let's give it a shot. Also, to be completely honest, I don't know medical mumbo jumbo stuff. Neither do I know how to write, haha! So hopefully someone would tell me stuff about that, I appreciate critique btw, I'd be happy to hear them.**

 **Anyways, yes, Ayano and Taro is very much OOC. You may have questions such as, ' _Why is Ayano showing so much emotion?', 'Why is taro shouting or uncharacteristically angry?'_ **

**Yeah, I know, I know. Very OOC but I'm planning to build stuff up and explain along the way. Questions of them being OOC will be answered soon.**

 ** **But! Do not expect updates from me that much haha, I'll try though. I'm just not into the fandom as much as I was before.  
****

 **Anyhow, thanks for reading it, I appreciate it, truly. See ya next time!**


End file.
